


Penalty Points

by bonotje



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Max doesn't like the FIA, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, We all don't like the FIA, like seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:47:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26684656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonotje/pseuds/bonotje
Summary: “It’s really not fair,” Max muttered as they walked out of the room the press conference had been held in. Lewis could see him pull the cap from his head and scratch at his sweaty hair, a frown tugging at his brows. It was… kinda adorable, seeing his boyfriend so upset with the FIA’s decision to give him penalty points on his super license.“Max, it’s fine.”“No, but it was the team’s fault. They don’t give the driver penalty points for unsafe releases, only the time penalty and that’s the team’s fault as well!” Max continued, hands gesturing wildly as he spoke.
Relationships: Lewis Hamilton/Max Verstappen
Comments: 10
Kudos: 80





	Penalty Points

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write some more Max/Lewis and Steffi over on Discord prompted me this "Hmmm maybe Max being a grumpy little shit about the penalty points and Lewis being all in love with him like babe, it's fine, and just looking at Max pacing with heart eyes?"  
> And I tried my best, so here is so floofs!

“It’s really not fair,” Max muttered as they walked out of the room the press conference had been held in. Lewis could see him pull the cap from his head and scratch at his sweaty hair, a frown tugging at his brows. It was… kinda adorable, seeing his boyfriend so upset with the FIA’s decision to give him penalty points on his super license. 

“Max, it’s fine.”

“No, but it was the team’s fault. They don’t give the driver penalty points for unsafe releases, only the time penalty and that’s the team’s fault as well!” Max continued, hands gesturing wildly as he spoke. 

“Max, babe, even with the unsafe releases the FIA is inconsistent as fuck. Really it’s fine. I’m gonna go talk to them and I’m sure we’ll figure it out. And if I keep them, then I will make sure the next few races are squeaky clean, like I said,” Lewis said with a gentle smile, his hand coming up to Max’s forehead so he could stroke his thumb over the frown there and gently smooth it back out again. With a quick glance around them he found the hallway they were in to be empty and pressed a soft kiss against Max’s forehead. Max was still wearing his mask, but Lewis could see his eyes squinting up like they always did when he smiled and grinned back. 

Really, he could fight his own battles with the stewards, had been doing so for many years, but it was nice to have someone have his back. For Max to openly support him in the press conference. He’d had to divert his gaze from his boyfriend back then, because he could feel himself smiling at Max like a goof, for once grateful for the mask covering his face. 

“I’ll have to go now though, the meeting is scheduled in ten minutes,” he said, glancing at his phone that had just buzzed with a new message from Angela, notifying him about the meeting they’d planned with the stewards. 

“I’ll come with you.”

“Max, baby, don’t be silly now,” Lewis chuckled, “you’ll have to go to your team debrief anyway.”

“I don’t care, they can wait, I’ll come with you and wait outside.”

“Max,” Lewis tried again with a shake of his head. God he was so soft for this boy, this silly, silly boy. This man, willing to go against his team just so he could be there when Lewis came out of his meeting. He wouldn’t allow it, of course he wouldn’t, but knowing Max would do it is enough to make him melt. 

“What? I’m their Golden Boy, remember, I can make them wait,” Max replied cheekily, eyes squinting up again, a playful glint shining in them.

“Go to your bloody debrief, you idiot!” Lewis said, shoving Max lightly, their laughter echoing through the empty hallway as they made their way outside and back into the paddock. 

\---

As he’s getting out of the meeting with the FIA stewards Max isn’t there waiting outside for him. It’s not really a surprise, in the end it barely took more than fifteen minutes to get them to agree that maybe the penalty points were a bit too much and to decide to retract them. And honestly he’s more relieved than he expected. The potential race ban looming over him for the next few races hadn’t been a mindset he would want to be in for the next few weeks. So he’s glad he’s got a bit more leeway now, four more penalty points instead of only two. 

He knows he should head to the Mercedes hospitality, their debrief already delayed enough by his meeting, but before he knows it his feet have brought him to just outside the Red Bull hospitality building. Just far enough away that it doesn’t look like he’s lurking, but close enough that he can keep an eye on the doors opening. Max should be coming out of his debrief any minute now, the race had been pretty straightforward after the safety car after all. Maybe they’d be spending a bit more time on Alex’s struggles, but his boyfriend’s teammate had managed to get back into the points even after his grid penalty and first lap issues, so it shouldn’t take them too long. 

He feels his phone buzz in his shorts, his hand about to reach for it when he sees the door of the hospitality open. GP and Simon leave first, chatting amongst themselves, before a few more of the Red Bull team members exit. There’s Alex, then Christian and Helmut and then the door stays closed for a long time. It makes Lewis’ foot start to tap at the floor nervously, where the fuck was Max? 

After another minute of anxiously staring at the door he feels his phone buzz again and finally reaches for it. There’s a few messages from the team, letting him know what time they would be starting their race debrief, but there’s also a message from M🦁. 

_ “I see you, you stalker. Come to my room.”  _

It reads. And Lewis can’t help but snort,  _ very elegantly _ . Deciding to ignore his team for a little longer he quickly crosses the paddock towards the Red Bull hospitality, making sure to sneak in unnoticed and to avoid anyone still hangin around inside as he goes in search of Max’s driver room. He finds it easily, the big 33 on the door a clear give away, and quickly steps inside without bothering to knock. 

He’s not been in Max’s driver rooms very often. It’s usually easier to sneak into a motorhome or hotel room than into his rival’s team buildings. It’s not much different to his own room, a small rectangular little room with a massage table, bags dumped into one corner and team gear hung up. There’s also a Dutch flag hanging above the desk, along with a drawing clearly done by a child. It’s sweet, gives a little bit of personality to the room, a bit of ambiance. 

And there’s Max, sat in the leather armchair, looking up at him with a beaming smile. 

“Hey,” Lewis murmured, quickly closing the door behind him and crossing to room to sit in the other armchair. “Everything okay?”

“Hmm, yeah all good. Just wanted you for myself for a bit,” Max grinned, leaning closer and hooking a finger around the strap around Lewis’ ear, pulling the mask free from his face. “I saw the penalties got retracted,” he whispered, lips a hairbreadth away from Lewis’. 

“Yeah,” Lewis breathed out softly, before their lips met, a happy smile tugging at both of their lips. It’s soft, slow, both of them just mapping each other’s lips out again as if it’s for the first time. Their noses squishing together as they break apart, foreheads pressed together. And for a few seconds it’s just them, their whole world right before their eyes as the rest of the world falls away. A moment of peace in this hectic world that was Formula One. 

“Good,” Max said, eventually. Breaking their little bubble with one last kiss to Lewis’ lips. He leans back in his chair, his hand reaching out to play with Lewis’ fingers. His fingers following the lines of ink underneath his skin. Lewis can see a cheeky little grin spreading across Max’s face from the corner of his eye and glances back at him with a bemused smile. 

“What?”

“I’m glad I don’t have to go and fight some old men today,” Max laughed, at the same time Lewis’ phone started to buzz again. Incessantly this time, and as he pulls it from his pocket he can see that Toto is calling him, his face screwing up in a grimace. 

“You’re an idiot, you know that,” he quickly said to Max, before answering the call and reassuring Toto that he was on his way. “I gotta go.”

“I know,” Max said with a pout. This dumb boy, oh how he loved him. 

“See you in a bit,” he whispered, pressing one last kiss to Max’s lips before covering his face again. Ready to sneak back out of his  _ rival’s _ hospitality suite. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and as always kudos and comments make my little writers heart soar. And you can find me on tumblr at [sleepyverstappens](http://www.sleepyverstappens.tumblr.com) Prompts are always welcome as well :D


End file.
